From the Garden of the Stars
by changeofheart505
Summary: Elinor has always wanted children, but was never lucky to have any of her own. One night, she makes a wish and is visited by an elderly woman, who gives her four seeds in gratitude. Elinor is to plant all four as instructed by the old woman and her wish will come true. All Fem!Big Four. FlynnxRapunzel, Meranthony, JamiexJack and HiccaxHuman!Toothless in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Wish

From the Gardens of the Stars

**Kura: New fic, inspired by one of my favorite fairy tales. **

**Sakura: All fem!Big Four. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 1: The wish

Elinor sighed sadly. She's always wanted a child, but she hasn't been lucky as of yet. But she is ready to give up hope she will ever have children to call her own. She walked over to the window of her home, her husband gone on a long trip.

"Please..." she begged the first star she saw, "Please, please, please...let me have a family...one with children..." She sighed and headed over to her bed. The castle she lived in felt so...empty despite the servants that dwelled in it.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

'Who could that be?' Elinor wondered as she walked over to her door. No one was there, but the knocking continued. She walked over to the palace doors, and sure enough, an old woman stood outside.

"Come in," Elinor ushered the woman in. The woman thanked her as she was led to a guest room.

"I just lost track of time..." She insisted. Elinor smiled softly as she bid the old woman goodnight.

* * *

The next morning, Elinor went to see the old woman.

"I see yer awake..." She said.

"Aye, I best be going soon." The old woman replied.

"At least have something to eat."

"I'll take some fruit to go. But first, I want to give ye something for helping a poor old woman like myself."

"That is not-"

"I know it isn't. But I choose to do it. Not for simple manners, but as a way to show my gratitude." The old woman held out four seeds, "This seed," she held up one, " will bloom into a rose. When it blooms, throw it in the fire place. This one," the next seed, "will need to be placed by sunlight once it blooms. This seed," the third seed, "will bloom with the harvest and is the ildest of these four seeds, and this final seed, I want you to bloom in the snow on the Winter Solstice this year, when the moon is full. Do this, and you will get your wish." With that, the old woman left.

Elinor stood there, shocked. But she did as she was told. She planted the seeds, except the one she would plant that December.

**Kura: Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hicca and Merida

From the Garden of the Stars

**Kura: Hicca and Merida are born! BTW, they aren't babies at birth. At birth, they come out as their final ages, 18 and 17. **

**Sakura: Hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 2: Hicca and Merida

The next day, one of the flowers bloomed, which was oddly enough, the same day as Dun Broch's yearly harvest. Elinor touched the flower and the minute she did, it burst open. A small, and I mean _small_, girl tumbled out. She wore a dress made of green leaves and had short brown hair. She had green eyes and slightly tanned skin. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at Elinor. If Elinor had to assume her height, she would guess she was about the size of her thumb or pinkie. No... her index finger or middle finger were better estimates.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Elinor gaped at her. She could talk. "I'm Elinor...your mother-"

"HIC!" The brunette covered her mouth and blushed. But it gave Elinor an idea as to what she should call her.

"Hicca."

A few days later, the rose bloomed. It was bright red and as soon as it bloomed, Elinor tossed it in the fire place. She had no idea what it would do, but she might as well find out. The rose burst into flames, and a firey haired girl tumbled out. Her skin was paler than Hicca's and her eyes were a vibrant blue. Elinor gasped. She looked so much like Fergus...

"Merida. Your name is Merida."

The red headed girl looked up at Elinor and began to silently repeat the name, to see how it rolled of her tongue. She smiled as Elinor lowered her hand. Merida climbed onto it. Her dress consisted of burned rose petals as a top and leaves as a skirt and leggins. She had torns with her as a type of dagger and ear rings. Elinor placed her next to Hicca.

"I'm Hicca, your older sister... I guess, if..." Hicca looked up at Elinor, who nodded her confirmation.

"I'm Merida." Huh...Merida even had her's and Fergus' accent.

Elinor looked at the third flower, which had only just sprouted. She looked at the left over seed. In due time, her daughters would have two new siblings.

**Kura: Next chapter I introduce Rapunzel and Jack. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rapunzel and Jack Frost

From the Garden of the Stars

**Kura: Punzie and Jack arrive, yay! **

**Sakura: They're both 16, but Rapunzel is older than her by a few months.**

Chapter 3: Rapunzel and Jack Frost

Hicca and Merida adapted to life in the gigantic castle quickly. They always found new ways to explore it. Elinor was a great mother. A simple strand of pasta was enough to keep them fed for a few _days._ They rode on _mice_ and _birds._ Elinor one day, took them to a sunny room. In it, a flower sat. It had bloomed a few hours earlier and when it did, Elinor placed in the sunlight. The lily like flower lowered and a girl with _long_ blond hair came out. She had grassy green eyes and wore a dress made out of petals that were pale pink and pale purple. Hicca and Merida walked over to her as soon as Elinor lifted her in her hand and set her on the table. She nervously played with her golden hair.

"Rapunzel. That is yer name. They are yer sisters, and I yer mother," Elinor told her.

"I'm Hicca."

"And I'm Merida."

"Rapunzel."

"Come on, we'll show ye around! Pick a ride!" At this, a bat, several birds and mice, and for some reason, a chameleon, ran towards them. Rapunzel almost fainted when they came, but she shyly walked over to the chameleon. Hicca got on the bat and Merida got on a bird. Rapunzel got on the chameleon.

"Hold on tightly and follow us!" Hicca cried as she and her bat, whom she called Night Fury, took off. Merida followed on her bird, Angus and Rapunzel followed them on her chameleon.

"Let's follow them... Pascal."

Elinor smiled as the girls showed Rapunzel around. The months went by and soon, winter came. On December 21, Elinor planted the last of her four seeds. Hicca, Merida and Rapunzel sat on her shoulders as she did. They watched as a plant sprouted under the moonlight. A flower came out and bloomed. It was covered in frost. It opened and a pale girl tumbled out. She had white hair and pale blue eyes. Her dress consisted of pale blue flower petals and frosted leaves.

"Jack Frost..." Elinor muttered.

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yer name is Jack Frost." It made sense to her... she reached over and picked Jack up. Jack hesitantly climbed onto her palm. Elinor cupped the tiny girl and headed inside. Once she entered the castle, she headed to her room. A doll house laid there. The perfect home for the girls.

"Good night girls." Elinor said and headed to her own bed. Hicca walked over to Jack and helped her up.

"I'm Hicca, that's Merida and that's Rapunzel, we're your sisters."

"Jack. Jack Frost." Jack smiled, revealing snow white teeth. The foursome walked inside the doll house. Hicca showed Jack where she could sleep.

* * *

Elinor, meanwhile, was smiling. She finally had children.

**Kura: Review!**


End file.
